


Conditioning

by kuro49



Series: golden state [2]
Category: Crisis (TV 2014), Sons of Anarchy, The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He’s got a brother I’ve never met, but who doesn’t?” </p><p>Special Agent Donald Ressler doesn’t know how to answer that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conditioning

**Author's Note:**

> Because of my penchant for weird crossovers, and seeing [this confession](http://setsailslash.tumblr.com/post/88826460086/carpelucem-sonora-coneja-libertinem) on the crisis confessions tumblr, I thought this was pretty much my calling. Also in honour of Max Martini being alive for so long on Crisis, seriously, I thought they would’ve killed him off a long time ago (but I guess without Koz, there’s a lot of dirty work going undone, all puns intended).
> 
> Red is seriously the most convenient plot device. This is set right after the Jax/Ressler prequel: [Sun Warmed Leather](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1055669).

They go in through the door from the back, and up the stairs without meeting another person face to face. Charming’s not a nice place but this takes the cake. The motel’s got hallways covered with fading wallpaper and water stains, the carpets worn and wearing thinner beneath his shoes.

Jax raps his knuckles sharply against another nondescript door with peeling paint, and just before it is yanked open, Jax flashes him a grin that is all teeth. Something that settles in the pit of Donald’s stomach all wrong.

The man that answers has day old ginger scruff all along his jaw and neck, water dripping down his chest, and a towel wrapped around his waist. That, and nothing else.

Teller only grins wider, nearly has Donald taking a step back in self-preservation. It is not just the way the man stands or holds himself, it’s that and more when Jax greets him with a drop of his eyes that lingers long before the man’s name falls from his mouth.

“Koz.”

“Haven’t got enough last night?”

Jax laughs, pushing the door wide enough to walk inside without another backwards glance, not at the man or the gun he’s hiding behind the doorframe. He just drops down on one of the armchairs in the room and says, “Brought you something you’d like.”

The fact that Special Agent Donald Ressler can’t be sure whether Jax Teller is referring to the six-pack or him in his entirety might be a problem when the man simply flips the safety back on his piece with practiced ease and lets out a soft chuckle that settles nothing in his gut.

 

“So, what’s SAMCRO’S little VP doing, knocking on my door?”

Koz kicks the door close and locks it, not in a habit of being ashamed or even a little bit embarrassed when he adjusts the knot keeping the towel around his waist.

“Raymond Reddington.”

“Raymond Reddington,” Koz scoffs, turning his eyes on the man half a step behind Jax, and shakes his head at the determination in his voice. “Red’s not someone a nice boy like you should be looking for.”

“So, you call him Red.”

“I can call him ten other different names off of the top of my head if you’d like.” Koz figures if he met Jax’s unlikely friend a decade ago, he would be a boy scout still learning how to tie the perfect knot. “Doesn’t change a damn thing about the man, but I think you know that already.”

The door is closed and locked, and he is seated at the end of his motel bed, Clay’s boy sitting on one of the chairs and his friend standing with his hands on his hips. Even if he is just a mercenary now, it takes little to piece it all together.

After all, Red hasn’t just hired him once or twice before.

“You’re the FBI tail he’s got.”

Jax stretches his legs, and says. “That’s Special Agent Donald Ressler for you.”

This time, it is Koz who grins.

 

Donald doesn’t get another alias he’s never heard of and he doesn’t get the name of a city or a country, but this man that goes by Koz does give him something.

Not a name to a face he’s seen in grainy photographs taken with a long-range lens but an overheard conversation that Reddington has a list, and the knowledge that the help he needs this time around isn’t going to be coming from people like Koz or Jax.

It’s not much to go on but it’s better than none.

 

“Leaving so soon then?”

Donald turns around at Jax’s voice, watches him as he remains in that chair like it’s a throne, sitting with his legs spread wide like it’s an invitation of a different kind.

“You’re not?”

“I think I’d like to stay a little longer.” When Jax replies, his eyes aren’t on Ressler at all. And it doesn’t take a FBI agent to figure out that this is where Donald Ressler parts way, that this is where he walks away and don’t turn back.

He does turn, but only to rest his eyes on the man who just smirks like he knows exactly what he wants, and what Koz wants is exactly what he is going to get.

“You’re welcome to join us, Agent Ressler.”

 

How Koz manages to make it look like it’s all a choice on Donald’s part is beyond him. Still is even with him kneeling over Jax on the motel bed, Jax, who has his clothes strewn across the room and his legs spread just for them.

And it’s nothing like the quick fuck that had him bent over Jax’s prized Harley-Davidson in broad sunlight.

This one, he takes his time, follows Koz’s lead as he stretches Jax open with his fingers. Each one wet with the lube Koz liberally pours over Jax’s cock, has it dripping down to his hole. The coolness of it warming up against Jax’s skin, heating up over the head of Donald’s cock when he finally pushes in.

Over the sound of the noisy air conditioning in the room and the tightness around him, the hitch in Jax’s breathing almost goes unheard but the way his eyes slide shut, mouth in the shape of an ‘O’, hands clenching tighter in the white sheets pooling around him, _that_ doesn’t go unnoticed at all.

“You think you can take it?”

The man’s got hands he can admire, and with his tie and the rest of his clothes lying sprawled on one of the chairs, Donald Ressler figures he might as well follow through with his decision.

“Took mine just fine, Koz.” Jax might be breathless, but his grin is wicked. “I’m sure yours won’t be a problem.”

At this point, Ressler doesn’t bother with pretending to be the better man.

And he doesn’t know what this makes Koz.

He just knows that the brush of Koz’s mouth over the back of his neck is gentle in the way that it is a warning, feels the man’s hands settling over his lower back, applying pressure that has him leaning over until he is braced over Jax’s body with his own.

“Hold still now, and try not to come.”

When Koz slowly fucks him open with his cock, it is Jax who lets out the loudest noise.

 

The first few thrusts are erratic, the next ones experimental, and a few more have all three of them working with each other.

Each thrust forward has the agent fucking deeper into Jax, each one has them holding on to the other a little harder. Koz doesn’t reach over to bring Jax off with a spit-slicked hand, leaves the Teller kid to reach up, wrap his arms around Ressler’s neck and bring him down for the kiss both of them look like they’ve wanted for a long while now.

And the two of them look good, soft groans escaping between each push of their tongues.

Koz relaxes his grip over Donald’s hips, lets him push back against him, lets him pull back into him, and starts the cycle once more.

Here, on this motel bed, there’s no KA-BAR or department-issued guns.

There’s just the sight of Koz reaching over so he can tip Ressler’s head back with a hand at his throat. His mouth a scant distance from Donald’s when he shoves forward without warning, has them both inhaling something sharp and groaning out something softer with the force. And there’s something in that that makes Jax want to ruin the FBI agent between them. Donald Ressler with his eyes sliding shut as he rocks back into Koz, his bottom lip caught between his teeth, Donald Ressler with his hair a mess in their hands.

When Jax comes, it's messy and coats his abdomen white.

Ressler and Koz follows in quick succession of one another, Koz fucking Ressler through his orgasm, and Ressler holding still as Koz comes deep inside of him, the man careful as to wrap a hand around the base of his cock to keep the condom from slipping off.

The air conditioning seems much louder now.

 

Koz leaves them on his motel bed and disappears into the bathroom with just his towel, his handgun still sitting on the bedside table like they’re no threat. And Donald is not so naïve as to think that Koz can’t take him out with his bare hands.

He doesn’t have to know military to make a guess as to the kind of men who know their strength as well as this man who calls himself Koz. And it’s almost like Jax Teller can read his mind.

“Ex-special forces, great fuck as we both know, currently a mercenary for hire.” Jax tells him, cigarette held between two fingers, mouth parting as he exhales another breath of smoke. “He’s got a brother I’ve never met, but who doesn’t?”

Donald doesn’t know how to answer that.

So, he sits up on the bed and surveys the room, finds his eyes finally resting over the guitar case tucked behind the narrow foldout couch and the long-range weapon that is surely disassembled within.

He doesn’t need to turn around to have Jax coming to him.

But it is the shower that stops first, and Koz who speaks first like he’s been here the whole time.

“You’ve got what you came here for, Agent Ressler.”

Standing there by the bathroom door, he looks exactly like the first impression he’s made on Donald except for another towel draped around his neck, catching the stray drops of water dripping from his hair.

The kiss brushed across this shoulder is not a surprise but the way he leans into it is.

Like he doesn’t already know, it is Jax who tells him this.

“Better get out of Charming while you still can.”

 

XXX Kuro


End file.
